xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinzler
Rinzler 'is Hiram's primary enforcer. He is an exceptionally skilled warrior/Assassin. 'History :"Je me bats pour lui...." ::- Rinzler Early Years 'Powers' Powers Superhuman Strength: Rinzler has the superhuman strength level sufficient to lift approximately 35 tons. Superhuman Speed: Rinzler has the ability of superhuman speed that he can outrun race cars, projectiles like arrows and energy blasts, etc. Superhuman Durability: Rinzler physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Superhuman Stamina: Rinzler stamina is glaringly, obviously and supernatural greater than human being because his capabilities is pushed to the supernatural level; making him immensely more enduring than a normal human. Superhuman Senses: Rinzler has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average human. Superhuman Reflexes: Rinzler has glaringly, obviously and supernaturally superior reaction speed over human because his capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level, making him able to react faster than normal human. Regenerative Healing Factor: Rinzler possesses a superhuman healing factor when he was injected with a serum that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Rinzler is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly powerful as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after Bane liquidated everything from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. Even though being beheaded, Rinzler can still move his body normally. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Rinzler body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Rinzler healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Extended Longevity/Immortality:' Rinzler healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree that he has aged of 97 years old and still looks and moves like a 25 year old. 'Abilities' Strength Level Rinzler has the superhuman strength level sufficient to lift approximately 35 tons maybe evan more. Weaknesses Deformity: Rinzler's artificial healing factor accelerated his cancer, resulting in his freakishly scarred face and body. 'Appearance' Rinzler has a jet-black helmet and red-orange circuitry. 'Personality' Rinzler often communicates his aggression in an electronically distorted growl, but otherwise has little use for vocal communication. 'Equipment' Rinzler's Helmet: While wearing his helmet, Rinzler is immune to any and all mental intrusion. This includes defense against psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, as well as illusions and deception. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating those shielded. Weapons 'Transportations' Rinzler's Motorcykle: Category:No Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Canadians Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Healing Factor